dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibeer Kai
is the EX-Fusion of Kibito Kai and Beerus. Appearance Kibeer Kai has long purple hair with his cat ears sticking out of them. He also has regular ears with the Potara on them. He wears a mix of the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction outfit. He also wears the Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Personality Biography Power As a fusion of the Potara fusion Kibito Kai and God of Destruction Beerus, Kibeer Kai is a powerful fusion with the combined power of a Supreme Kai and God of Destruction as well as the power of both Potara and EX-Fusion. However in Dragon Ball Fusions Kibeer Kai is classified as an S-Rank fusion putting his power below G-Rank fusions and fighters such as Champa, Coohan, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan God/SSGSS Goku, Gomas, SSGSS Vegeta, Vegito Blue, Fused Zamasu, Vados, Whis, Whirus, and even his own fusee Beerus. Presumably he lacks strong affinity due to Beerus and Kibito Kai's fusee Shin (who's personality is dominant in Kibito Kai) not getting along which weakens the resulting EX-Fusion which explains why said fusion is ranked lower than Beerus. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by utilizing ki. *'Godly ki' - As the fusion of a God of Destruction and God of Creation, Kibeer Kai naturally possesses and can sense divine ki. *'Power Up' - A technique where the user powers up to increase PWR. One of Kibeer Kai's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Guard Up EX' - A technique where the user powers up to increase GRD. Kibeer Kai's Special Skill which requires no ki but can only be used once per battle. *'Headshot' - A simple yet powerful flick to the forehead. One of Kibeer Kai's Special Moves acquired from Beerus. *'Sphere of Destruction' - A large energy sphere technique used by the Gods of Destruction. One of Kibeer Kai's Special Moves acquired from Beerus. *'Heal Power' - The ability to heal allies acquired from Kibito Kai. One of Kibeer Kai's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. This ability is mistakenly referred to as Regeneration in Kibeer Kai's profile description. *'Instant Transmission' - The ability to teleport by locking on to an opponent's ki signature. One of Kibeer Kai's Special Moves acquired from Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'God of Destruction' - Kibeer Kai inherits Beerus' status as a God of Destruction which in Dragon Ball Fusions is represented as a passive Skill that allows the user to deal 30% more damage. **'Hakai' - According to his profile description, Kibeer Kai possesses the power of destruction which he inherits from Beerus however he never utilizes said ability in-game. *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at the start of battle. One of Kibeer Kai's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Capricious' - Stats change with every action. One of Kibeer Kai's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Support Genius' - Fewer Ki Orbs required to perform Support-based Special Moves. One of Kibeer Kai's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, Kibeerusshin wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by Kibito Kai and Beerus' two Metamo-Ring fusing along with them. Kibeerusshin can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly